


In the Middle of Clear Blue Air

by orphan_account



Category: Come From Away - Sankoff & Hein
Genre: AU, Colour Match, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22106509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Diane is used to living in black, white, and grey, but then she meets Nick on the plane and her perspective radically changes.AU where the world is black and white until you meet your soulmate and becomes colourful as you bond with and fall in love with them.
Relationships: Diane Gray/Nick Marson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	In the Middle of Clear Blue Air

**Author's Note:**

> I was going through some old fanfic I'd written and I remembered that one of my favourite pieces that I wrote for a pairing that I was a pretty huge fan of back in the day was a colour match/soulmate AU. And since I really wanted to write more for this pairing, I decided to try out the idea with Diane and Nick. The result is a lot more writing than was intended (as usual) and tons of feelings.

Diane was used to living in black and white. It didn’t upset her, it didn’t bother her, she had simply accepted it. She’d been told as a little girl that the world would remain black, white, and gray until you met and bonded with your soulmate or your colour match as some called it. 

Colours would fill your vision, little by little, and the more you bonded with your soulmate the more colours you would see. When you’d fully, truly fallen in love with them, the world would be in full colour, the way it was meant to be. 

She’d been told that even if you’d never seen any colour before, you’d recognize colour when you saw it. Diane recalled being further given some long explanation as to why this was true, involving brain chemistry and synapses, none of which she understood. The catch to this was also presented to her as a young child: the probability of actually meeting your match, not to mention forming a bond and falling in love with them was low. It was best to not get one’s hopes up.

Diane’s parents weren’t colour matches and they were perfectly happy, perfectly in love. David’s father certainly wasn’t her colour match, and while that marriage hadn’t lasted, she’d been happy while it had. It was better, Diane decided, to never have seen a glimpse of colour, than to have seen it, to have lived in it, only to have it snatched away. Worse she imagined, was to see it once and then never again when things didn’t work out with your universe approved soulmate. Relationships were hard work, who was to say the universe didn’t screw it up constantly too?

These were some of the thoughts that ran through Diane’s head as she sat for those long hours on the plane. She could tell they had landed… somewhere, but out the window all she could see was darkness. She vaguely remembered the flight attendant addressing the cabin and saying they were making an emergency landing in Newfoundland. Usually, she could distinguish between the various tones of grey that dominated her vision, but right now everything outside was black and dark. 

With nothing to do or see, it was easy to let nerves and anxiety take over. She thought about David again, how he had also been flying today, how she didn’t have a phone to call him. She desperately wanted to know if he was okay, to let him know that she was okay, to tell him where she was.

At some point, a voice, with a British accent, broke through her thoughts, snapping her back into reality. “Do you mind if I sit here? I need to get some work done and there’s some drunk people at the back of the plane singing at the top of their lungs.”

Diane looked up and noticed a tall man standing in the aisle. He was dressed formally, wearing a blazer over a collared shirt and Diane looked up to meet his eyes. 

They were kind, patient, and sincere along with something else she couldn’t name. _Blue_ , her brain informed her, _his eyes are blue_. She felt her breath hitch. 

Diane only then realized how rude she was acting, staring at this stranger and not answering his question, leaving him standing, waiting for her response. “No… of course.” 

The man took the seat next to her and Diane turned to face him. _His eyes are still blue_ , she thought, she wasn’t at all sure what to do with this information. It was a fluke, she decided. Besides, who was she to identify colour when she had never seen it before? It was rather weak as arguments go, but for the time being, it worked, Diane would do her best to keep the blue of this stranger's eyes out of her mind. She looked away, hoping he hadn’t caught her staring and decided to introduce herself, making conversation might take her mind off the anxiety rolling through her.

“I’m Diane,” she said, trying to keep the nervous energy from her voice.

“Nick,” the man replied. “How are you doing?”

Diane turned to face Nick again, she couldn’t help herself from again meeting his blue eyes, observing the kindness and patience in them. Embarrassingly enough, she felt her heart flutter. _Stop it_ , she chastised herself, _just answer his question_. 

She explained that she was worried about David, not even considering how unlike her it was to spill out her emotions and anxieties to a man she had just met. Nick responded with an awkward attempt at a joke about Newfoundland and Diane winced, but at the same time, she felt her pulse quickening. Sure, his attempt at humour had fallen flat, but he had tried. It had been a long time since someone, especially someone she’d just met, had considered her feelings enough to try and cheer her up. It was almost endearing. _Stop it_ , she thought again, _you are a grown woman._

“Might I ask why you were flying today?” Diane asked, feeling she should extend the same courtesy and consideration that he had.

“My company’s head office is in Dallas, so I’m attending a conference,” he answered. “I travel quite frequently, so I’m used to issues with air travel, though I must say, this is the first time I’ve been sitting on the tarmac for this long,”

He hadn’t meant it as a joke by any means, but Diane found herself quietly giggling. When she realized how inappropriate her laughter was, she felt her face heat up in shame. “Oh goodness, I am so sorry,” she said, face flaming.

Nick smiled gently. “It’s fine,” he reassured her. There was a brief moment of silence between them before Nick said, “it’s nice to see you not so anxious.”

At his kind consideration, Diane couldn’t quite keep a small smile from spreading across her face.

* * *

She and Nick had spent the rest of their time on the plane chatting. It was nice, getting to know someone, especially someone so kind and so understanding. It was even nicer to have someone who seemed to genuinely want to get to know her. Someone who listened to her with such careful contemplation and who did seem to care about what she said.

When Nick and Diane were finally allowed off the plane, they’d been separated, torn apart by the rush of scared and angry people who were all deplaning. Diane couldn’t help but feel a little sad for a reason she couldn’t quite explain, but she quickly pushed down those feelings as her anxieties about David resurfaced. She made a few inquiries and joined an endlessly long queue to use an airport payphone. After what felt like ages, the line dispersed when it was announced that the payphones were out of order.

Now she sat on a school bus — the seat next to her blissfully empty — lost in thought. She kept thinking about David, she wanted so desperately a confirmation that he was okay. And when she wasn’t thinking about David, her brain was conjuring images of a tall, handsome ( _when had she started thinking of him as handsome?_ ), Englishman, with bold blue eyes. “Mind if I sit here?” a familiar voice asked. 

Diane looked up and noticed Nick was standing in the aisle smiling down at her. She felt her heart leap. 

“Nick! I thought we’d lost you,” Diane said, unable to keep the delight and relief from her voice.

He took the empty seat next to her and the bus started to move, jostling them closer together than necessary. She felt warmth where his knee had bumped against her thigh. “No,” he replied, “I just needed to get an emergency prescription filled.” 

There must have been something in her eyes akin to concern because Nick soon attempted to make another joke. This one fell flatter than the first, but Diane reassured him that it was fine, unable to keep laughter from her voice. Not that she found his attempt at humour funny, it was again simply the fact that he was trying to cheer her up. No one ever tried to cheer her up, it was… charming. _Wait, when had she started thinking of him as charming?_ She must have still seemed a little worried because soon Nick was explaining that his medication was for a slight arrhythmia, “nothing serious,” he reassured her.

Diane wasn’t sure what compelled her but soon she was listing off facts about herself, feeling it was necessary to be just as open with Nick as he had been with her. It was easy to chat with Nick, even though she barely knew him at all. There was a tiny part of her that wanted to get to know him, wanted him to know intimate details about her. Diane shook her head, this wasn’t normal thinking for her. It was when they exchanged small smiles. Diane noticed that his collared shirt was no longer gray. It was a pale hue that she didn’t quite recognize until recognition filled her. It was pink. 

It was as her brain began to register this, began to possibly open itself up to this new connection that Nick posed a question to her. “Any news about your husband who was flying today?”

She glanced at him, a brief look of confusion on her face. _Husband? What husband? Does he think I’m married?_ But her fears about David resurfaced and she couldn’t quite bring herself to correct him. “Do you mind if we just don’t talk about that?” Diane asked. “I haven’t been able to get to a phone.”

Nick shot her a sympathetic look. “I’m sorry,” he said and Diane could tell that he genuinely meant it, despite not knowing her well at all, he was sorry that he couldn’t do more for her. “I’ll help you find a phone,” he promised.

* * *

When they arrived at Gander Academy, Nick fulfilled his promise — before he even found a place to sleep — he helped Diane find a phone. She dialled her sister’s number nervously, she figured David would have contacted her, knowing Diane didn’t have access to a phone on the plane. Her conversation with her sister was short, she first reassured her that she was okay and then she was granted the relief that her son too was safe. When Diane hung up the phone she breathed a sigh of relief. “All good?” Nick asked and Diane found she was comforted by the fact that he had waited.

“Yup, he landed safely,” Diane replied.

Nick offered her a kind smile. “That’s good.”

They found cots next to one another with Diane using the excuse of wanting a kind familiar face amongst all of this uncertainty. She certainly didn’t admit to Nick, or even to herself that it was because she was enjoying this new presence of colour in her vision. It was only the beautiful blue of his eyes and the pink of his shirt so far, but colour added a certain sparkle to her life. She wondered if he could see glimpses of colour too, wondered if it was why he continued to seek her out. A small part of her hoped it was. 

When they finally lay down in their cots that night, Diane couldn’t keep tears from her eyes. She knew it was unreasonable to cry, she was safe, she knew David was safe, her sister was safe, but the tears kept coming. She tried to cry quietly, minimizing her sniffling, to make sure no one could hear her. She knew her breathing was ragged and uneven and tried to settle it back to an even tempo.

It was then she felt a hand curl into hers and she looked up to find Nick’s kind eyes. His expression was one of concern, one that indicated he wanted to do something to help her. She accepted the small comfort he was offering and gently squeezed his hand. The distance between their cots was too far to comfortably hold hands across the gap, but... _I don’t want to let go_ , she realized, tightening her grip. Something about the way she was holding his hand must have communicated exactly this, because Nick stood up, releasing her hand momentarily, and wheeled his carry-on bag into the space between their cots. He then rested his hand on the bag, in a silent invitation, and Diane reached out once more to tangle their fingers together. The contact was calming and when Diane finally stopped her tears and drifted off to sleep, they were still hand in hand

She didn’t notice the new colour that had flooded her vision until the next morning when she awoke in the Gander Academy gym to find her and Nick’s joined hands, though their fingers had slightly loosened with sleep, rested on his carry-on bag, which was no longer grey, but now a vibrant red.

* * *

The reality of their situation sunk in that morning when Diane changed into a stranger’s borrowed cardigan. The sweater fit well, with so many locals lending their clothes, it was impossible not to find something she could wear. It was strange though, wearing the clothing of someone else, and somehow more definitive than sleeping on a cot, in a gym, with 700 strangers. Definitive that she would be here, in Gander, for some indeterminable amount of time. The realization was further hammered in when their captain announced that the American Airspace remained closed. 

It was as if the act of putting on this sweater transformed her into someone else. The idea was… uncomfortable and to add to her discomfort was the greasiness of her hair. She hadn’t had time to properly wash it before she’d boarded her flight back to Dallas, then they’d been trapped on the plane for 28 hours, and now here she was in an unfamiliar town where she knew nobody and nobody knew her. _Nick had said he’d liked her hair_ , she thought before shaking her head, she was annoyed at her subconscious for being so vocal.

She hadn’t noticed Nick approaching until she heard his voice. “Diane, you alright?”

She looked up and found Nick standing before her. He was wearing a Gander letter jacket that was incredibly different from the tailored blazer he’d been wearing yesterday. From what she learned about Nick the previous day, she imagined this was the last thing he would wear… and yet here he was. It took Diane a moment to notice she was staring and she blinked hoping he’d hadn’t noticed. “I was thinking of taking a walk,” she answered finally, “to get some air.”

“Might I join you?” Nick asked. 

Diane felt a small amount of warmth bubbling up in her and couldn’t help but smile. “That would be lovely.”

Their walk started with a party of four. She and Nick were joined by a gay couple, both of which were named Kevin. They made small talk, the Kevins asking Nick about his job, asking Diane about her trip to London. She blabbered on and on about David and London, talking about her son made her feel slightly better, especially now that she knew he was safe, but it wasn’t quite the same as seeing him in person. Making meaningless chatter dimmed the discomfort Diane was feeling, but she was still aware of its presence as her anxiety continued to nip at her. The Kevins split off from their group when they approached a building that resembled a shed. They’d heard that it was a bar and one of the Kevins — Kevin T, Diane thought it was — extended an invitation to both Nick and Diane. 

Diane found herself declining quickly, she didn’t want to drink in a bar in the middle of the afternoon with three men she’d just met. Being in Gander, wearing a stranger’s cardigan made her feel different, but not _that_ different. She was relieved when Nick declined too for a reason she wasn’t sure she was quite ready to admit to herself. The Kevins both shrugged and entered the bar leaving Nick and Diane to continue walking. It wasn’t long before they settled into an easy rhythm, making casual conversation. “I’m pretty sure they both hated me,” Nick said when he was certain both Kevins were out of earshot.

Diane couldn’t stop herself from laughing at his statement. “Don’t be ridiculous,” she said with a dramatic shake of her head.

“But they were a little hostile, don’t you think?”

Diane sighed, dramatically rolling her eyes “They said they worked for an environmental company and you work in oil, might that be the explanation you’re seeking?” Her tone was light and teasing, she hadn’t felt so able to easily joke with someone in a long time. But being in Gander, with Nick, seemed to have changed a lot of things.

“Hmm, was that what it was?” Nick asked, his eyes lighting up as he identified the teasing in Diane’s voice.

“Of course it was,” Diane said, scoffing as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. The next words tumbled out of her mouth without a second thought. “Besides, I think it would be pretty impossible to hate you.”

There was a brief silence before Nick stopped their slow pace and turned to face Diane. She met his kind blue eyes and her breath hitched. There was a certain tension in the air now, one anxious with anticipation. “Is that so?” he asked, smiling gently to her. 

Diane nodded her head, her heart hammering against her ribs. 

Nick arched an eyebrow and looked at her quizzically. “Well, I’m inclined to disagree, I was nothing but awkward to you on the plane and bus. And if I’m being honest,” he reached up a hand to scratch nervously at the back of his neck. “I’m not quite sure why you’re still talking to me,” Nick said.

“You were kind,” Diane replied, taking a shuddery breath. It wasn’t the entire truth, but it was some of it for sure. She wasn’t quite there, she couldn’t quite admit why she was so drawn to Nick, especially not to him directly, she hadn’t even admitted it to herself.

She knew Nick was staring at her now, waiting for her to say more. “It’s been a long time since someone has been so genuinely nice, kindness is so often a gimmick. It was… refreshing,” she finally added. She hoped her words weren’t giving away too much too soon. 

Her nerves settled when Nick smiled and she felt his hand brush against hers. She quickly took his hand, taking a great deal of comfort in the contact. Sure they’d held hands while they’d slept the night before, but something about holding hands in the light of day as they walked was… different. As she rearranged their hands and they began walking once more, Diane was certain that the surrounding trees that were once various shades of grey were a new hue, an ombre of greens.

* * *

Diane was incredibly drunk, she could tell by the way the entire world seemed to spin. She wasn’t usually one to drink in bars, limiting herself to a single beer and nothing more. But in Gander, it seemed she had the freedom to be a different person. To be someone else. And well, Nick had been buying the beer and drinking was a great way to take her mind off of everything. There didn’t seem to be a sharp edge left in the world and the entire bar was blooming in colour. She wondered if these were both side effects of the alcohol, or if it was because she’d kissed Nick. She knew the way her head was spinning was the combination of beer and screech (and Nick), but the colour had to be exclusively from the kiss.

It hadn’t been her idea, the man running the Screech-In had suggested it, and because it was something Diane had wanted to do anyway, she just went for it. Plus, as a bonus, she got out of kissing that disgusting fish. She’d simply curled her hand around his neck, leaned in, and kissed him without a second thought. He’d been still at first as if she’d startled him, and Diane thought she may have to apologize when she pulled away. Kissing someone without warning was rather forward, even with three beers and a shot of screech to blame. But then she felt his mouth move under hers, it was tentative, but he was definitely kissing her back. She was unsure how long they remained there, kissing as the ceremony continued around them. It somehow felt like forever, but also only an instant. 

When Diane finally pulled away, she blinked and met Nick’s blue eyes, his eyes which had been brilliantly blue since the instant they met. They were shining with joy and in that instant, Diane was certain she was falling for him. Why was she so scared of this? She smiled tentatively to him, wanting to say more, wanting to communicate this to him, but found herself speechless. In the moment when she had the most she wanted to say, Diane found she was not able to say anything at all.

Nick returned her tentative smile with a smile of his own, one more confident. “Hi,” he said. His voice was soft and gentle, Diane may have even dared to label it affectionate. 

“Hi,” she replied. It was then that Diane finally observed her surroundings, the bar was no longer various shades of grey it was in vivid colour. It was mesmerizing. 

Nick must have noticed her reaction, but misinterpreted it as his brow furrowed with concern. “Are you alright?”

“Tired,” Diane answered. It wasn’t exactly the truth, but it wasn’t quite a lie either, the alcohol had caused a certain fog to settle over her. 

If she could help it, Diane didn’t want to admit to Nick what she had just admitted to herself, not while she was drunk. He’d probably not take a word she said seriously, assuming it to be some drunken folly. _Unless he sees the colour too_ , her subconscious reminded her. But if he did then why had he said nothing? Was a one-sided match even possible? It dawned on her instantly that she was far too exhausted and inebriated to ponder such complex questions.

Nick ducked in closer and Diane thought he was going to kiss her again, it terrified her how much she wanted him too. But he drew back, perhaps he was hesitating since he knew she was drunk and he didn’t want to take advantage. Or perhaps it was his English reserve coming into play. 

Her thoughts were derailed by the gentle touch of Nick’s hand against hers and she instantly interlaced their fingers. “Let’s head back to the shelter then,” he said quietly. “Can you stand?”

Diane nodded and stood, she was a little off-balance, so she was thankful for Nick’s secure grip on her hand.

They stepped outside the Legion and the chill of the air was quite a contrast to the heat of the bar and Diane felt herself shiver. Nick immediately unzipped his jacket, shrugged it off of his shoulders, and offered it to her. _Such a gentleman_ , Diane thought to herself, though she shook her head declining his offer. Instead, she moved to wrap her arm around his waist. “That way we can both stay warm,” she said offering Nick a soft smile. The ease she felt being affectionate towards him was definitely because of the screech that warmed her to her core. 

She smirked noticing the flush creeping up his neck, but was relieved when he too wrapped an arm around her.

Their walk back to Gander Academy was filled with a calming silence, the only noise being the crunch of leaves beneath their feet. Diane was too tired to make meaningful conversation, besides she was content to just walk with Nick. They reached the shelter shortly and Diane, spare for slipping off her shoes, immediately crawled into her cot to let sleep claim her. She was exhausted, and as she let sleep begin to slip over her, she briefly registered someone pressing a kiss into her hair, though it could have easily been her imagination.

* * *

When Diane awoke her head was pounding and brightness of the lights in the Gander Academy gym stung. _This is why I don’t drink_ , she thought regretfully. Nick was sitting on his cot across from her holding a glass of water and a small pill. As she sat up, he handed her the glass and pill.“Aspirin,” he answered before she could even ask a question. “Annette gave some to me, so I could give it to you.”

Diane nodded, wincing at the slight change in pressure caused by even the smallest motion of her head. She popped the pill in her mouth, forcing herself to swallow, then took a large sip of water. 

Her memories from the night before were indistinct. She remembered drinking some beer and the shot of screech, but beyond that everything was a blur. The colour was still there though. Diane wasn’t quite sure when she finally started seeing the world fully, the way it was meant to be seen, but she had a feeling it had to do with last night at the Legion.

She had a feeling it had to do with the man sitting across from her, who’d made her experience in Gander one she may even look back upon fondly.

She had a feeling it had to do with Nick. 

The aspirin had lessened the throbbing of her head, but the lights of the gym still stung. Nick seemed to notice her discomfort and he offered her his hand. “Let’s take a walk, shall we?” 

Diane gladly took his hand as she stood up. At this point, holding hands while they walked seemed to be a natural state. If they didn’t begin their walk holding hands, they always ended up gravitating towards each one another. It was comforting holding onto someone, it was a grounding sensation. Once they had exited to school, Diane turned to Nick. “Do you have somewhere in mind?” she asked.

“One of the locals suggested somewhere, a lookout, said the view was quite nice.”

Diane nodded and they began to walk. A comforting silence once again filled the air as their joined hands swung between them. The brightness of the sun still made Diane’s head hurt, but it was much less harsh than the lights in the gym. The fresh air entering her lungs with each breath made her feel better too. They reached their destination soon enough and Nick groaned. “No one said that there would be that many stairs.”

Diane laughed at the disappointment in his expression. “Well, we did walk over here, so we might as well climb.”

Nick gave another dramatic groan, this one more playful as he reached for Diane’s hand again. “Fine,” he huffed. “Only for you.” He was only making a silly joke, but Diane felt her heart rate speed up at his words all the same.

The climb was tiring and long, but above all that, it was worth it. The view seemed to extend in all directions, dozens of green trees and beyond that stretched the crystal blue Atlantic. Diane couldn’t help but gasp as she took everything in, gripping the railing to steady herself. A plaque lay on the railing that detailed the geology of the lookout. Diane traced her index finger over the lettering on the sign. “The Dover Fault,” she murmured. She was utterly entranced as she read about the continents, about how they once collided right here before separating forever.

“It’s beautiful, Nick,” she said grinning at him. “Thank you for choosing to share this with me.”

“Oh… it’s not a problem at all,” Nick stammered.

He paused as if taking time to think. “I’m glad you like it.”

“I never thought anything could be this beautiful,” Diane said.

She didn’t think before the next words tumbled out of her mouth. “Everything is so much more beautiful… especially in colour.”

Nick’s eyes widened at her admission and when Diane realized what she had said, she clamped a hand over her mouth. _Shit_ , she cursed internally. Why had she just said that out loud? She certainly hadn’t meant to say that, not yet, not now, she’d only just admitted that truth to herself. Oh god, she’d ruined everything, hadn’t she?

As it had many times before, Nick's voice broke through her panicked thoughts. “How long?" He didn’t need any other words, it was clear what he was asking. 

Diane took a deep breath, now that he knew she might as well explain everything. “The moment I first saw you,” she confessed.

“It started small. When you approached me on the plane, I noticed that your eyes were blue, but I tried to pass it off as a fluke. Then when we were talking later on the bus I saw your shirt was pink and it kept on growing steadily from there,” she admitted carefully. 

“I remember the red of your carry on bag on the first morning here, the green of the trees when we took that first walk, and I woke up this morning and everything was colourful.”

She met Nick’s kind eyes and then she finally answered his question. “It took me a while to admit it to myself, but I think it always there. There were just more colours the more…” she paused trying to find the right word, “comfortable I got with the idea.”

Diane took another shuddery breath looking away again. “I don’t want to presume,” she began.

Nerves were rapidly filling her, but she found they calmed when her gaze flickered back to Nick. The look in his eyes was affectionate, there was no other way to label it. “How about you?” she asked instead.

“The minute I saw you sitting on the plane,” he confessed. “It might have been what compelled me to sit next to you in the first place. Even after we were separated in the airport I…”

He cleared his throat and his cheeks reddened. “I asked a flight attendant which bus you’d gotten on in hope of seeing you again.” 

Diane felt her heart rate speed up, transitioning from a steady pulse to a thundering pound. “Why didn’t you say anything?” she asked. It was a bit silly to ask, given they were having this conversation now, but she still wanted to know.

“Why didn’t _I_ say anything? Why didn’t _you_ say anything? Besides, what could I have possibly said?” Nick retorted, his voice still gentle. 

Diane laughed, he certainly had a point. “Okay so…” she swallowed, the nerves returning. She looked down at her feet, suddenly unable to meet Nick’s eyes. “What do we do now?”

Still unable to look at Nick, she heard his voice. “I’m not sure,” he answered. “But, there is something I could do.” 

Diane had a feeling she knew what he meant as her heart continued to thump against her chest. _I want him to kiss me_ , she thought. The realization should have been startling, but it wasn’t, it just seemed inevitable. When she finally looked up she realized Nick was standing much closer. He was still looking her his eyes blazing with affection, mingled with a bit of apprehension. His next words were quiet as a whisper. “Would it be alright if I…” he blushed furiously. “Can I kiss you?” he asked finally.

Diane nodded, a smile spreading slowly over her face. His hand reached out to cup her jaw and her breath caught. At her reaction, the apprehension in Nick’s eyes vanished, replaced only with desire. He raised his free hand to cup her other cheek so he was cradling her face and leaned in. As he kissed her and everything else in the world seemed to fall away. It seemed that the only things that mattered were the gentle press of Nick’s lips against hers and the way they swayed together, as if it was only them, together against the world.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, leave a comment if you enjoyed this! I'd appreciate it a lot!


End file.
